Princess Academy
by furfaidz
Summary: Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocohantas, Mulan, Tiana, and Rapunzel must attend a royal academy where wicked secrets unleash. BEING REDONE.
1. Prologue

Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocohantas, Mulan, Tiana, and Rapunzel.

...Just a few princesses who have attended the royal princess academy...

...Some princesses cheated their way in...

...Others have been cheated...

...Who ever said they lived happily ever after...

...Lied.


	2. Cinderella Snow Aurora Ariel Melody

**Cinderella**

Cinderella sat at the windowsill, staring out at the beautiful hills and meadowed valleys off all she now owned as a queen. She couldn't stop thinknig to herself about how different this could all have been if she hadn't had a fairy godmother.

"Queen Cinderella, a message has arrived for you." said one of her servants.

She snapped back to reality and took the letter, "Thank you. Do you know whom it's from?"

"An academy for current royal ladies." he said, bowing and walking away.

Cinderella eagerly opened the letter and read it. When she was done, she intsructed Gusgus to get the mice ready to help her pack her luggage.

* * *

**Snow White**

Snow White called for a dove to land on her finger, "Oh sweet, lovely dove: tell Doc and the other six dwarfs that I cannot meet with them tomorrow evening. I'm planning my wedding."

The white dove nodded and flew away. A squirrel carrying a small envelope with a red stamp in its mouth friskly jumped from a nearby tree branch to Snow White, leaning over the stone balcony, enjoying the spring breeze. Snow White smiled, "You have a letter for me?"

His tail twitched up and down before he let the envelope fall fom his mouth and into Snow White's hand.

"Oh my! I must go to school it seems. I'm so worried." Snow White said after reading the letter, "I hope I don't make a bad impression. I guess the wedding has to be delayed."

With that, she went back inside the castle to announce her sudden departure.

* * *

**Aurora**

Aurora laughed as she plantd the lovely small red rose plant in her garden.

"It's beautiful!" she said.

When she had a second look at it, she hung her head, "Just like I am."

She got up and wiped her skirts, "Why must I be so perfect? I hate it. I hate me. I wish I could just..."

"Aroura!" one of the visiting fairies sang, "A wonderful letter has come in the mail!"

"Is that so?" she asked. "What is it about?"

The yellow fairy, accompanied by Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, quoted the words in the letter, "'It is my honor to announce that you have been invited to Princess Academy, a beautiful school where you can meet other princesses just like you! Just above the Forbidden Forest of Camelot, next to Fairytail City.' I know where that is! Oh, this is splendid!"

Aurora agreed, "Shall I go?"

"Yes! Yes! You must!" They cheered.

Aurora never understood why she did everything the fairies told her.

* * *

**Ariel**

Ariel laughed at the silly nostalgia that filled the air, "Yes, I had my own shrine of 'land treasure' and Melody's father's statue was in the center of it. It's true!"

Though King Tritan and Melody were laughing hysterically, Sebastian didn't find it funny, "Gave me de heebee-geebees all de time. Dis girl has no idea what she'd done to me!"

"I wouldn't say that, Sebastian." Flounder piped up, "When you and Ariel made it on land, you made pretty good friends with that land chef."

"Mama," Melody said, "I want to go to another land -besides our island home. Can we? Can we go to the New World?"

"Only on ship, Melody." Ariel said

Her statement angered Tritan, "Well what's wrong with my granddaughter not being able to swim her way there?"

Ariel shook her head, "It's way to dangerous, father! Think of the sharks ...and the orcas! And-and the the jellyfish!"

"Now you listen to me-" Tritan was cut off by a messenger seahorse.

"Majesties! Magesties!" he cried. "Urgent news! A school for royalty has opened up on land and Ariel is invited! It's mandatory!"

"Why isn't Melody?" Ariel asked

The seahorse bobbed its body, "There are age limits, Queen Ariel. She is too young."

Ariel exchanged looks with her family. Tritan smiled

"Sounds like fun! You should go!" he said, hugging Melody with one arm, "I'll take good care of her."

"I don't trust you, daddy." Ariel said, "but I'm going. Flounder, can you watch Melody if it's not too much toruble?"

"Of course Ariel." Flounder said, swimming over to her, "Anything for my best friend."

"Thank you." Ariel said, kissing her daughter and telling her goodbye.

"That's my daughter." King Tritan laughed, hugging Ariel, "You'll behave at this academy, Ariel. Sebastian will make sure of it."

"What?" Sebastian exclaimed, "But your majesty, I'm an old crab! Twenty years protecting two wild generations has beat dis old shell into a clam."King Tritan eyed Sebastian in such a way that Flounder hid behind Ariel even though he was purely innocent. "Okay, I'll accompany Queen Ariel...Oh boy, not anoder aventure." Sebastian sighed, "me body is gettin tierd!"


	3. Pocahontas Simba Belle

Why am I suddenly updating it and fixing the chaps? Because it's summer break so I have time. I have a 3.5 GPA at my college. Yay me. :D

* * *

**Pocahontas**

Not a lot of people know what really happened to Disney's Pocahontas when she left England to go back home to her tribe. Well, before the voyage to Virginia, she had a son named Thomas. Once at Virginia, Thomas met his grandfather for the first time.

His grandfather, Cheif Powhatan, not only welcomed the half Indian to the most powerful tribe in Virginia with open arms but also with amazement at his features. Thomas looked just like a Native American, from his black hair to his high cheek bones, to his coffee-colored skin color... but his eyes were an unbelievable crystal blue. This lead to many questioning amongst the villagers, for John Rolfe didn't have blue eyes, he had brown.

"Amonute, my grandson does not look like his father." Cheif Powhatan asked, exchanging looks from his grandson to his daughter.

Pocahontas sighed, "Father, I do not go by my royal name anymore. Besides, he looks_ just_ like his father." To this, Cheif Powhatan hoo-hummed.

"Er, wingapo?" John Rolfe awkwardly piped in, "...Sir, my grandmother had blue eyes. I think it's where Thomas must've acquired it. It's silly but I think it's true."

"See?" Pocahontas smiled, leaning down to hug her thirteen year old son.

Cheif Powhatan sighed, "Sometimes I do not understand you, daughter. Lately I do not understand anything."

"It's because you're getting old, Father." Pocahontas laughed. By then Thomas found his way to some red paint.

"Mum, look at this. Red paint!" He said enthusiastically in his English accent. "How do my native relatives make red paint? It's genius."

Powhatan smiled, "He speaks like an Englishman."

"Of course he does, there aren't many Powhatans in England." Pocahontas said, rolling her eyes.

"Your tongue is sharp, my daughter." Cheif Powhatan.

Pocahontas smiled, "Like mother's. Father, is it okay if I leave my son with you and visit the riverbend? You two need to get to know each other anyway."

"My grandson is always welcome." Cheif Powhatan said

Thomas laughed, "How do you make the pointy rock at the end of arrows so sharp? It's incredible!"

Pocahontas left her husband and son with her father to see grandmother willow after thirteen years. She took the canoe to the river, arriving at the fork she took a right which led to a big willow tree. The canoe stopped at the stump of a tree next to the willow and Pocahontas stepped out, sitting in the middle of the stomp. Meeko ran down from the top hole of the willow, flint with him. Percy stayed asleep at the foot of the old willow. The wind whistled, leaves danced, and Grandmother Willow appeared the Native songs wisping in the air at her dramatic yet elegant entrance, "Child, tell me of your adventures."

"It's so good to see you Grandmother Willow! If you must know, I lived with the white men for thirteen years and bore a son named Thomas." Pocahontas explained

"Thomas." Grandmother Willow repeated then smiled. "He has the eyes of his father. Don't become nervous, he will marry a princess."

"It's just..." Pocahontas sighed, trying to keep from fidgeting.

"I know who his father is and you can't hide the truth for long." Grandmother Willow said

Pocahontas looked down at her cupped hands, "I know."

**Lion King**

Simba looked over the horizon, watching the sun set over his savanah from Pride Rock. Timone and Pumba were walking back with the new twin cubs, Giza and Leo. Kiara, their mother, waited for them inside Pride Rock, knowing they are in safe hands. Simba was growing old, his term as Alpha almost over. He's proud he upheld the honor and power of his family. Now his Pride is fifty strong, a remarkable feet unheard of in the natural lion world.

Simba turned to see Rafiki walking towards him, bowing his head slightly before speaking. "Our work here is done, your majesty. But, uh, der is a small problem that may affect dee rest of dee world."

"And what kind of small problem is that, Rafiki?" Simba said, arching an eyebrow

"Well, der is a school for humans, a very unusual animal, named princesses. Dis school is only for very important females of dis spieces..."

"And what does this school have to do with my Pride?" Simba asked, half interested

"Simba, dis school has dark, dark secrets that want to destroy dee princesses." Rafiki said. Simba opened his mouth to speak but Rafiki hit him over the head with his staff, "No talking, I'm speaking. Very dark school want to destroy dee world, by destroying the princesses who uphold it. The pridelands will be no more."

"That hurt." Simba said, rubbing his head with his paw, "What can an old king like me do to save Africa, if not the world?"

"You are dee king of dee jungle, are you not?" Rafiki said, "You must your citizens to go and stop dee evil."

"Well, there's a lot of problems with that. One, food will be scarce if everyone travels who knows how far to stop the evil forces. Two, I have a pride to protect. And three, how can wild animals stop a force strong enough to destroy Earth? Besides, why would they even want to destroy the world?"

Rafiki lifted his head high, "Envy. If they can't have it, no one can. They lost to the princesses already so they want to get even." He hit Simba over the head with his staff again, "and do not order all dee animals, of course. You are getting old, how can you protect the pride now anyway, huh? You have a co-king, Kofu, yes? Wild animals are wild and der are plenty in dis world, enough to stop dee evil."

Simba rubbed his head, "Alright, alright. I know listening to you will help me later on and save my head from cerebral damage." Rafiki smiled, Simba continued, "What should I do?"

**Beauty and the Beast**

The sunlit castle was awefully quiet. A rugged sheep dog covered in mud ran through the hallways without a care in the world, ruccus echoing through the castle. A young blonde boy with a smile plastered on his face joyfully followed. He was soaked in soapy water, holding a brush.

"Come back here!" He happily laughed as he ran after the dog.

A plump, older woman holding a dog treat whistled for the dog, who stopped at her feet to eat the treat giving the young boy time to catch up to the dog. "Chip, you shouldn't be chasing the muddy dog in the castle... Did you fall into a bathtub?"

"Awe, mom." the boy groaned, "he didn't hurt anybody. I was trying to give him a bath and fell in when I tried to hold him."

Belle appeared from behind the older woman, wrapping a towel around Chip, "You'll catch a cold, Chip."

"Thanks Belle." Chip smiled, drying himself.

"Mrs. Potts, do you know where Adam is?" Belle asked the old lady

"Minding his roses in the garden, dear." she answered, smiling at the princess.

Belle investigated the garden to find King Adam feeding the vibrant birds. "There you are, Beast."

Adam turned to Belle and smiled, "My rose, how did you find me?"

"I asked around of course. I'm not going to wander aimlessly..." Belle said

The blonde, blue eyed Adam walked over to Belle, "Mrs. Potts told you."

Belle blushed and shrugged, "...No!...Yes. So?"

Adam kissed Belle on the lips. He gazed into her eyes, pulling her towards him. "I love your defiance, Belle."

"I love your kisses, my beast." Belle said, smiling up at her handsome king.

Lumiere and Cogsworth, at their usual disagreements, made their way to Belle and Adam, agruing all the way.

"Look, I can't help it if I can win the hearts of both Angelique and the maid with my handsome flames." Lumiere said, "What can I say? I'm handsome, I'm French, and I'm on fire."

Cogsworth laughed, "You're not a candle holder anymore, Lumiere. And who would ever make the mistake of telling you that you're handsome?"

Lumiere held his head high and combed his fingers through his hair, "You're girlfriend."

He continued walking towards Belle, leaving Cogsworth dumbfounded with his mouth wide open. Lumiere bowed to Adam and kissed Belle's hand, "Good evening, King Adam. Good evening, Princess Belle. I have unusual news passed to me by.. well, a messenger right outside the castle. Odd little fellow, he was. Covered in a dark cloak. He was probably a dwarf or hobbit or elf or Cogsworth's relative. Well, he instructed me to give Princess Belle a letter."

"A letter?" Belle said, scrutinizing the letter Lumiere gave to her.

"I know." Lumiere said. "I didn't know we got mail either. The outside of the letter is written in English, the inside is French."

"You read Belle's mail?" Adam asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh... well..." Lumiere stuttered.

Cogworth finally reached Lumiere, "What did you do to my girlfriend, Lumiere?"

Lumiere looked over to Cogworth but continued to talk to Adam, "Cogworth did it."

"Cogsworth." Adam said, eyeing the confused and slightly scared servent.

Cogsworth gulped, "Lumiere did it... What are we talking about again?"

"Adam, look at this." Belle said, showing the paper to Adam. "I've been invited to attend a school for princesses. I think I can learn a thing or two there; I love to learn. Quite interesting."

"Hmm.." Adam said, reading the letter, "something smells fishy."

"Cogsworth did it." said Lumiere.


	4. Jasmine Mulan Tiana

**Aladdin**

"Rajah, stop eating our guest!" Jasmine ordered, slapping adult tiger on the nose. Rajah let go of the stranger's arm and shook his head. "Go to bed!" Rajah hung his head and dragged himself inside.

Helping the gentleman up, he handed her a letter. "Dees ees for you, princessss." He said, in a snake-like voice. His exact features were unknown for he hid under a brown cloak.

With that he turned and in a puff of smoke he vanished. Jasmine looked around, even rubbing her eyes. He was a magician. She scrutinized the ltter in her hands, Iago on her shoulder. "What is THAT?" He said, flapping his wings, "A soceror so close to the princess? Aladdin needs to know this!" He flew off Jasmine's shoulder and went inside.

"Wait, Iago!" Jasmine said but it was too late. Jasmine hid herself in her room and decided to read the letter there. "A school for princesses? I'll meet someone I can relate too. Aladdin wouldn't want me to go, it's too far away..." She thought for a second. "Well, he just doesn't have to know."

She fixed herself up and gathered clothes together. Kissing Rajah on the head, she whispered out her window for Carpet the flying rug. Cloaking herself, and convincing Carpet with varius black mail she's accumulated over time to take her to the academy, she was off. After Rajah watched a bird heavily tweet to him, she could hear her tiger begging her not to go.

It's too late. She's already decided.

**Mulan**

Mulan round house kicked a rather sexist man in the neck. Watching him fall, she bowed to him, "Thank you for being a demonstration for the other soldiers to watch." She turned to the mass of men and a few women watching her, some in awe and others in fear. "That, ladies and gentlemen, is a round house kick. From the looks of it, the art of kung fu won't be mastered by most of you for a while. That's okay, practice makes perfect." The lunch bell chimed, "Okay, lunch time!"

Walking back to her small housing center, Li Shang opened the doors before she could. "Mulan! You've got a letter delivered. It's from outside China."

"Outside China? How-why?" She said, taking the letter from his hands. "Did you read it yet?"

"No, but the words are foreign." he said

She read the short letter, "This is weird, it's from Africa."

"Africa?"

"Yeah...it says that the world needs me. I don't know." She said, putting the letter to her side and rubbing her forehead. "Something about an academy aaand...read it."

She tossed the letter bac kto Li and he read over it, "This is serious. You shouldn't go alone."

"She doesn't have to, baby!" Mushu chimed in from behind the bushes. "I can go with her. Little Mulan is always safe in my care! Plus, I could use some adventure!"

Mulan and Li eyed him suspisiously, "You were evesdropping weren't you?"

Mushu looked over from Mulan to Li and back to Mulan. "Cri-kee told me to."

A chirp of protest came from inside the bushes.

Li turned back to Mulan, "I'll go with you."

"No, you have warriars to train." Mulan said

"Then," Li said, "Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po can go."

"They have lives now, Li."

"Mulan."

Mulan stared up at Li, his eyes expressing genuine concern. Mulan rolled her eyes, "I'll go with Mushu and Cri-kee."

"YES!" Mushu cheered from the bushes. Li tightened his jaw but eventually nodded.

They would leave that day.

**The Princess and the Frog**

"I don't care if it's an art, fingerpainting is for babies!" Tiana said, looing over the paintings for sale to add to her restaurant.

"But Tiana, is it not the combination of colors that make it beautiful?" Prince Naveen asked

"No. If I can fingerpaint and you can fingerpaint and that baby in the stroller can fingerpaint then it's not an art unless I see Mona Lisa in it." Tiana objected

"You need some etiquette lessons-"

"Ex-cuuuse me?" Tiana said, raising an eyebrow. "You may a prince and my fiance but that won't keep me from knocking a tooth out your face."

"Wouldn't a future princess be exstatic to go to an academy and learn how to be the prefect ruler?" Naveen asked

"No-! ruler? I'm listening."

"One of my servants arrived with a letter for you saying you must attend an academy for princesses. you can find others like you."

"I don't want to be surrounded by prissy spoiled girls."

"Most come from ordinary lives like you, I'm sure! Why else would they have a school for such?"

Tiana looked up at the afternoon sky and closed her eyes, "Alright. But if one thing I don't like happens, I'm coming back."


End file.
